The Dreams of a Sage's Children
by DaGibzz
Summary: Officially expanded past a OneShot. NarutoFemSasuke. The War is over. Naruto and Sasuke can finally settle down and enjoy one of the few things they have in common; their love for each other. But when nightmares from a past life haunt them, what are they to do? (Desperately needing a Beta Reader!)
1. Dreams of a Past Life

**"INDRA!"**

 **"ASURA!"**

The long-dead names were exclaimed in unison, as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were jolted awake from the same dream.

Naruto was the first to react.

They were lying in a queen-sized bed, so the two really weren't that far away from each other, but to Sasuke it seemed as if they had been galaxies apart.

Naruto's firm, reassuring arms wrapped around Sasuke's slim waist with enough force to break a civilian girl's back. But Sasuke was a Kage-level Kunoichi—she wasn't fazed by it in the slightest. In fact, if Naruto had gripped her with any less ferocity,  
she would have broken his natural arm in anger at his misplaced fear of hurting her. After all, Sasuke was the only human alive that was on the same level as he, even if she only had one arm.

"Naruto... Did... You have the same dream?"

"I think so."

"Fuck... It was so vivid, Naruto... You... You..." Emotion caught in her throat, and right before she bursted into tears, Naruto pulled her head into his chest.

"Shh... It's okay, baby girl... It was just dream... It wasn't us..."

With tears streaming down her face, she looked up into Naruto's deep, beautifully-blue eyes and choked out a demand. "Don't you ever fucking leave me! And don't ever let me leave you again, either! _Ever!_ Ever, ever, _**EVER!**_ "  
She slammed a closed fist against his chest to emphasize every word of hersentence, and as soon as she finished speaking, the tears doubled in intensity and she began sobbing deep into the crook of his neck.

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke-pyon... And I'll never let you go. I promise. I swear on my life. On... On my soul. On my entire _existence_... You are mine, Sasuke Uchiha... And don't ever forget that."

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face up for a loving kiss.

Sasuke did not share his caring disposition, however.

Her attitude seemingly doing a 180, she reached down with lightning speed and grabbed Naruto's crotch with a not-so-small amount of force. Did I mention they were both stark naked?

"Not like you have a choice, Naru-kun..." She winked at him with a possessive glint in her eye.

Naruto grinned like a maniac and shoved the woman down on her back, before positioning his body between her legs and propping himself up on his elbows.

His face was inches from hers, and his already-erect member was inches away from it's rightful home.

"Even if I did, how else are you supposed to revive the Uchiha clan?"

The couple giggled at his joke, and Sasuke felt a warm sense of fulfillment from the knowledge that Naruto would never truly think like that.

She knew he loved her for all the right reasons, and he knew the same.

The rest of that night was a night of passion; and quite a few noise complaints from neighboring clan-compounds.

* * *

Well, there you have it. For fans of my other stories, all I can say is: I'm sorry for the long hiatus, and this One-Shot should be proof that I'll getting back into writing again. P.S. — change is coming. ;)

Also, yeah. A NaruFemSasu story that I just couldn't get out of my head. Inspired by "Written in Reverse" by JMenace. If you haven't yet, I highly recommend you read his works.


	2. Breakfast Seduction and a Flashback

The next morning was a calm one.

Naruto awoke first, but didn't stir. He let his lover sleep for as long as she wanted, and he himself chose to simply observe her beautiful pale face in it's relaxed state.

To most people, her most striking feature, aside from her usually-active Rinnegan eye, was the large scar that ran from the left side of her neck, all the way up her left cheek, and carved a perfect line right between her eyes up to her forehead.

To Naruto, it was the only thing about Sasuke Uchiha that he hated with a passion.

* * *

 _The flash of the collision was tremendous._

 _Chidori and Rasengan._

 _A hand in His lung._

 _A claw sliced through the flesh of Her face._

 _The Uchiha reeled back in pain, wrenching her arm from his chest._

 _As he fell to his knees, he realized his hearing had failed him._

 _Wasn't hearing supposed to be the last thing that left the body as it shut down? He doesn't remember._

 _Not like he cares, either._

 _Her face... Her beautiful face... He had ruined it. He meant to simply scratch out her headband... But he had missed by a_ _mile._

 _He didn't care about what She had done or said in the past. He didn't care about the village, or about his promise to Sakura._

 _The fact that he had slammed Her into the canyon wall before this didn't even register in his mind._

 _He knew these things were trivial matters._

 _But a cut like that? Leaking that much blood?_

 _The scar would never heal. Her face would never be the same._

 _He felt as if She had pierced his heart instead of his lung as consciousness faded away from him and he fell to his face._

* * *

Naruto shook awake once more and realized he had dozed off.

Sasuke was no-where to be found.

 _'I must've been tired...'_

He rose from the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before making his way out of the bed-room and down the hall to the kitchen.

With silent footsteps he turned the corner, and found a stark naked Sasuke Uchiha, aside from a white cooking apron that did absolutely nothing to hide her pale cheeks, preparing two plates of food.

Western style sausage and bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a bowl of assorted fruits sliced into pieces. That's when he realized she must have used some sort of Genjutsu to mask the smell; even from this far away he smelled nothing at all.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun. I was just about to wake you up with a little surprise..." She let the apron fall to the floor as she turned around to face him.

No matter how many times Naruto had seen Sasuke's body, been on top of it, mingled with it in sweat-filled passion that lasted for hours on end, he would be absolutely dumbfounded at the beauty she possessed every time she revealed herself to him once  
/more.

A pair of round, modestly sized breasts that perked up at him, almost looking as if meant to greet him.

A toned stomach that put on display just what the body of a Kage-level Kunoichi was supposed to look like.

A small patch of raven-colored hair just above her womanhood.

Wide hips, long, lean and toned legs that made any man drool on sight, both being connected with the best ass Naruto had ever seen.

He loved proving that to her, too.

"Ah, uhm... But Sasuke-chan... The food?"

She smirked, and promptly picked up the sealing scroll that had been laid out across the counter, which Naruto had failed to notice at first.

She proceeded to seal the prepared food, and very unceremoniously tossed the parchment towards the living room.

"Now that that's taken care of..."

Sasuke jumped up and sat on the counter, spreading her legs out and letting Naruto take in everything he wanted to see - the man drank in the sight with his eyes like he had been blind his entire life.

"Fuck me, Naruto-kun..."

The Child of Prophecy simply grinned like the Shinigami himself, and proceeded to do exactly as his lover had asked him to.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto. Sasuke. Glad you could join us."

Naruto grinned at his old sensei. "Gah, wouldn't miss it for the world Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke's face was in a dead-pan as she replied. "... Well, maybe for the world, I would..."

Kakashi and Naruto stared at her while simultaneously beginning to sweat profusely. She growled at them.

"So I can't make jokes now!?"

They two men thanked the gods that their fourth squad member chose that moment to make her appearance.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Glad to see you."

The glance Teacher and Student shared did not escape Sasuke, _or_ Naruto.

"... Oh, please, stop trying to hide it."

Kakashi sputtered at the Uchiha, searching for a rebuke. Sakura wrapping her arms around his stopped the lie in his throat.

"How... How long have you known?"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a chuckle.

"Sakura-chan, we've known since that time at Ichiraku when Kakashi 'accidently' spilled a bowl of Miso on his crotch and you started working on the burns faster than you took an interest in Iryojutsu."

The suspects in question sprouted blushes reminiscent of a certain Hyūga Heiress.

"Not to mention how loud, and numerous, your little meet-and-greets get... I didn't realize how much of a freak you were, Sakura. You're just as perverted as he is! A perfect match, i'd say..." Sasuke added, putting a contemplating hand on her chin.

Sakura's blush increased ten-fold. "H-Hey! It's not like you two are any more discreet!"

Naruto's grin sent chills down Sakura's spine (And also Sasuke's).

"You may be right, Sakura-chan, but at least we don't try to preserve our innocence."

Sakura had no reply.

"Now, what exactly is the purpose of this meeting, Kakashi-sensei? If it was to announce you two's relationship, it's quite ruined, i'd say."

Kakashi's gaze switched between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, before once again landing on Naruto.

With reluctance, he waved the two off.

"... Dismissed."

Naruto grinned, nodded, wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed heavily, and as he turned to look at his student-turned-lover, he recieved a fist to the face.

As Sakura marched home, with a groveling Kakashi at her heels, a pair of Byakugan eyes filled with a not-insignificant amount of malice watched the scene unfold before melting into the shadows of the forest.

Hinata Hyūga was on the warpath.

* * *

 **NaruHina is my all-time favorite pairing, sorry if you disagree, but I absolutely hate writing a world where the two don't end up together. Hinata would probably end up consumed with despair, or something, but... Seeing as though i'll probably never get the attention/popularity i'm hoping for with this story, I figure a few tweaks in my original storyplan won't hurt too badly.**

 **I mean, I already expanded past a OneShot, so why the hell not have Harems? Sasuke's perverted and open-minded enough, i'm hoping.**

 **Provably not, but, what the hell?**


	3. FanFiction App

I'm not sure how many people saw Chapter 2 before I fixed all the errors, but for all the people that did, please go back and re-read. I tried using the FanFiction app to write the second chapter, and as you can see, the spaces sometimes wouldn't register,or  
something like that. I fixed most of the problems to the best of my ability, but if there are anymore I missed please feel free to PM me and point them out.


End file.
